Asset tracking systems use global positioning system (GPS), cellular triangulation, and/or other methods to locate and track assets such as vehicles. Many off-the-shelf devices, such as smartphones, are equipped with hardware and/or software that enables locating and tracking of the devices. Such location and tracking may be done to facilitate emergency responses or to locate and protect business assets, for example.